


They Still Got It Right

by phancy_peacock



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Vampires, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancy_peacock/pseuds/phancy_peacock
Summary: I wrote this based off of an OTP prompt from vaultboyahegao on tumblr.Prompt: "i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Servamp work and my first post here on AO3. I appreciate comments or suggestions, so go ahead and say something if you want. Just, please be gentle. I am sorry if Kuro and Mahiru are ooc. I tried. Also, it's pretty short, though I hope to write longer stories later.

If there was one thing Kuro found troublesome, it was having to deal with having people over at his apartment. He was currently trying to avoid being dragged into the chaos of the game a few of his siblings and their friends  were playing: Truth or Dare. He sunk further into the mass of pillows and blankets that surrounded him, attention on the handheld system clutched in his hands. There was loud chatter and cheer in the room, the loudest sounds making him cringe.

"C'mon, brother, just one round, please?" Hyde grinned while he leaned onto Kuro's blanket nest.

"Too troublesome." Kuro responded without missing a beat.

"Seriously? Even Angel Cakes is playing!" He loudly exclaimed while swinging his arms around drastically.

Letting out a long sigh, Kuro gave in, "Fine. One round." To which Hyde let out several long and loud hollers.

Kuro joined the circle and Lily smiled at him. "Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"Dare." Kuro boredly answers. He hoped they wouldn't give him something too tiring.

"Hmm... Then order some pizza, but make a special request of sending their cutest guy for delivery." Mikuni decides for Lily, smiling innocently at Kuro.

Knowing he couldn't back out now, he gets up and leaves to the kitchen to make the call. As he dials the number, he can feel the regret creeping up on him. Why did he join the game? The phone rings a couple of times before someone answers.

"Hello, this is Tsubaki's Pizza, what can we help you with?" A joyful voice rings through the phone.

"Um, I'd like... A delivery of two pizzas, one pepperoni pizza and one cheese pizza. Also..." He sighs before continuing, "could you send your cutest guy to deliver them?"

The line goes silent for a few seconds. Then Kuro could hear the slight laughter in the other's voice as he spoke, "We'll do our best to get the order correct." Then the voice began to laugh again, and in the background someone yelling "Sakuya, did you get the order yet?"

Kuro tells the worker his address and hangs up, embarrassment already beginning to set in. He sighs again and joins his guests in his living room, dreading the moment the delivery comes. He goes back to play his game after confirming, yes, he did as he was dared, and within a matter of moments, there's a knock at the door. Kuro mentally groans and gets up, noting how his siblings and friends became a bit more quiet, clearly trying to eavesdrop. Kuro makes it to the door and opens it. His eyes meet a pair of soft brown ones, which matches the light brown of the other's hair. He is slightly shorter than Kuro himself and is clothed in the pizzeria's work uniform, consisting of an orange shirt and tan pants, in this worker's case, capri's.

"Uhm, you ordered one pepperoni and one cheese pizza, right?" The worker asks, to which Kuro nods as he hands the money to him. "About your special request, I'm sorry, I was the only person available for delivery."

Kuro is thoroughly surprised to be apologized to, and blurts the first thing that comes to mind, "It's okay. My request was still fulfilled."

Kuro watches as the worker's cheeks instantly turn a bright red - probably a mirror image of his own - before he realizes what he said.

"I, uh-" He couldn't think of a way to smooth that over. Curse his siblings for convincing him to join! Curse them for making this dare!

"I'm glad to know that." The other laughs, his cheeks a nice rose color. He looks down as if contemplating something. When he looks up again, his eyes meet Kuro's and he's smiling softly. "My name's Mahiru Shirota."

Mahiru Shirota. Mahiru. It is a very nice name, Kuro decides, it is fitting. Kuro nods at Mahiru. "Mine is Kuro." He instantly sense the awkwardness that naturally came with his introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Kuro! I hope this won't be the last time?" Mahiru says looking away slightly, his blush getting darker.

"I hope not." Kuro nods, feeling ready to become one with the floor beneath him. Or maybe the wall he's slightly leaning against.

Mahiru beams at him before writing something down on a napkin. He passes the pizzas to Kuro and hands him the napkin before backing away from the door to Kuro's apartment.

"Let's talk again sometime, okay?" He smiles softly once more, effectively making Kuro's heart thump in his chest. Kuro nods at him before Mahiru quickly turns and walks down the hallway. Kuro closes his door and makes his way to the living room and puts the pizzas on the table in front of the others, napkin crumpled in his hand.

"Well, was he cute?" Hyde asks, looking at Kuro expectantly. 

Kuro's only response is a grunt. He makes short work of burying himself back into his blankets before looking at the number on the napkin. He pulls out his phone before putting the number in. It takes him almost 3 minutes attempting to type a message he deemed simple and to the point. Locking his phone, he feels the eagerness of getting a response from Mahiru. Maybe he'll tell the others about Mahiru later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for another oneshot, I'll be happy to hear them! I will try to type them up soon, but I have a few classes that give out ridiculous amounts of work... But, I'll still try! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Just a side note about suggestions, I'm pretty much willing to write about most of the M/M Servamp pairings! There might be a few I will end up having trouble with.


End file.
